


Alternate Means For Warmth (AU)

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When you and one of your regular customers get trapped in your store, you have to find other means of getting warm.





	Alternate Means For Warmth (AU)

Looking at the clock, you realized it was almost closing time. There was only one person in your small bookstore, but you were going to wait until it was exactly closing time before you kicked them out. Owning a bookstore was everything you had ever dreamed it would be. All your favorite books and more in one place, available for everyone who walked through your doors.

Lately, you have been getting fewer customers because Christmas was only 3 days away. People wanted to spend time with their families which you understood. However, there was always one man who came in here every day, looking for a new book to read. He would check one out, bring it back the next day and check another one out.

Not even knowing his name, you couldn’t ask him how he manages to read thick books in one day. He was an attractive man by far, but you were too shy to start something. Every book he checked out was always one of your favorites, but you still couldn’t work up enough courage to ask him about it. He was somewhere in this store, and as the time ticked on, you realized you would have to go find him to tell him it was closing time.

As the clock struck eight, you got up to go find the mystery man. Maneuvering through the bookcases, you found him in the crime/thriller department, looking through the books. Hearing your footsteps, he looked up and gave you a genuine smile which made your heart beat just a little faster.

“Hi, it’s eight which means it’s closing time,” you said politely.

“Oh, yeah, of course. I didn’t realize how much time I spent in here,” he chuckled as he put away the book he was holding.

“Did you want to check a book out before you go?”

“No, I still have one at home. I would have turned it in today, but I was so busy that I couldn’t finish it in time.”

“You read fast,” you chuckled as you walked with him to the front of the store.

“I have a lot of spare time on my hands.”

“Apparently,” you smiled as you reached the front door. Pushing on it, you went to open the door for him, but it wouldn’t budge. Because the lights were on outside and it was dark outside, it was hard to see what was in front of the door that was preventing you from opening it. Suddenly, all the lights went out in the building, causing you to see what the blockage was. Snow had piled up in front of the door, making it next to impossible to open it. Looking at the business from across the street, you saw they also had a blackout which meant the whole city had it too.

Panic started rising in your body because one, you hated getting stuck in small spaces, and two, you hated being in the dark. It was an irrational fear of yours, but you didn’t want it to show in front of a stranger.

“Here, let me try,” the man said before moving you to the side. He pushed on the door, and even though he was wearing layers of clothes to protect himself from the cold, you could see his muscles bulging as he tried to get the door opened.

“Looks like we’re going to be stuck in here for a while,” he sighed. Biting your lip, you walked over to your thermostat to see the heater off. The power had been cut which meant the heater was no longer working.

“Let me go get some flashlights for us,” you said as you walked through the shop like a pro. You knew this store like the back of your own hand. Grabbing two small flashlights, you brought them back over to the man before handing him one.

“Thanks,” he said with a small smile.

“There is a couch back there we can sit on while we wait. I have some battery powered Christmas lights we can put on so we’re not completely in the dark,” you suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Lead the way,” he chuckled. Doing as you were told, you led him to the back of the store where a couch sat in front of a fake fireplace. Because of a fire issue, you weren’t allowed to have a real fireplace since there were tenants above you. Your apartment was above your store, but you couldn’t access it while inside. There was a separate building next to you that allowed access to your apartment. Turning on the lights, you took a seat on one end while the man took the other end.

“So, what’s your name?” he asked you.

“Y/N. Yours?”

“Sebastian. It’s weird, I always come in here, yet, I don’t know your name,” he chuckled.

“It’s okay. A lot of people come in here that I don’t know. You’re one of the few that I see on a daily basis.”

“It’s cozy in here. I feel like I’m at home whenever I come in here. You really outdid yourself,” he complimented you.

“Thanks. I try to make my customers feel that way. That’s why I decorated in here a little bit,” you said as you shivered.

“Are you cold?”

“A little. It doesn’t help that the heater is off, we’re sitting in the dark, and the front door won’t open. I have a fear of those things,” you chuckled nervously as you rubbed your arms.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I have a fear of elevators. The lights will come on soon enough, and we can call someone to remove the snow out front. As for the cold, I know we don’t know each other, but I’m warmer than a couch,” he chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

Normally, you would be all for going towards the warmth, but he was so attractive that you were kind of scared. Seeing no other option to get warm, you hesitantly scooted closer to him as he did with you. You two met in the middle, and he placed his arm around your shoulders just as you put your head on his. He rubbed your arm to get you to warm up which was working.

“I hope this isn’t weird for you,” you spoke in a soft voice.

“No, not for me. Is it for you?” he asked. Looking up at him, you stared into his eyes which were filled with comfort and warmth.

“No,” you said with a smile.


End file.
